Appreciation
by Miyusan
Summary: Appreciation is the little things that you do for me which I'm grateful. The sequel to Deceived!
1. Chapter 1

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi , kurankira & Isabella Evania for their reviews which inspired me into writing this sequel.

This is the sequel to Decieved. Enjoy!

Appreciation

Kahoko drove in the gates of their home. Before locking the car door, she opened the back seat to reach for her violin.

Stretching for it, she thought of Corda, the violin which she named, that was given to her by a fairy, Lili.

She knew that even though that people would always say that she was dreaming, she knew that she will and forever be thankful to this fairy.

Lili had given her the chance to learn music, yet meet such wonderful people from the concurs.

But the change of the violin was necessary as she wanted to a professional violinist, hence this was a gift from her husband.

She hugged her violin case tightly at the thought of this gift as she closed the door of her car. Upon reaching the door, she used her other hand to dig out her house keys.

Before she could even grasp hold of her keys, the door clicked open gently.

The blue haired violinist stood infront of her. "Ah, Kaho. You're back."

It was more of a comment than a greeting.

"Yeah. Well, I'm home!" She said happily. She wanted to place her heels properly at the side but with her hands full, she wasn't able to do so.

Len sighed as he placed her shoes properly and opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Thank you!" Kaho sat on the sofa, with her eyes closed. She could finally have her break from all the reading of scores and standing during her practice with the orchestra.

Len sat down beside her and placed the newspaper on the coffee table. "How's the practice?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled. "It was alright. Today, the conductor demanded more, that's all."

Below Kaho's eyes had rings that hug heavily but the smile she always wore, was always assuring even though the going gets tough.

Missing her, he pulled Kaho towards him and let her head lie on his lap. He stroke her gently, allowing her to relax. Kaho smiled and appreciate Len's effort. She knew that he wasn't the outspoken one but he was expressive by doing little actions. His may be one of the reasons that Kaho fell in love with him.

Quietly, the door of one of the rooms clicked open. The child walked out drowsily, rubbing his eyes while approaching them. "Papa, is mummy home?" he asked in a gentle and soft voice.

Len nodded, patted the empty space beside him, signaling him to have a seat. The child walked towards him and sat down. "Mummy just came home?"

"Yes, she's tired. Just like you." He replied as he used his other hand to ruffle his sky blue hair. "Someday, I want all of us to go together…" Ken said as he went back to sleep.

Len smiled,

"_Yes, soon we will."_

* * *

_________

_End of Chapter 1_

_________

I hope you like it! I'm not sure if I want to continue so please review!

Thank you for spending time!

Click the button!


	2. Chapter 2

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

This is the sequel to Decieved, so enjoy!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi , kurankira & Isabella Evania for their reviews to continue on with a new story.

Thank you missuniverse18, ILoveTea, Jazzzz, Isabella Evania, Chibi, Yuki Hikari Azumaya & gizelle-chan for writing this chapter.

Now, drumroll please! Here we go Chapter 2!

Appreciation

Chapter 2

Ken

Len decided to rise after some gentle stretching of his body from the night long rest. Rubbing his eyes, he saw his wife sleeping soundly beside him.

He smiled and whispered "Sweet dreams" before heading to the bathroom to freshen himself up for his morning practice.

* * *

Kaho groaned as she had some sunlight shining into her eyes. Irritated, she stretched herself and got out of bed.

_Strange, I don't remember coming up to the bedroom yesterday. _ Kaho thought. She looked at what she had been wearing throughout the night. It was yesterday's clothes.

"That Len…" She giggled at the thought of Len carrying her like a princess from the hallway down to their bedroom.

She went to the closet to pick out her clothes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Little Ken woke up upon hearing the sweet melody of Ave Maria. He pushed his comforter aside and walked down the hallway drowsily.

Heading towards the practice room, the music was sweet yet calm to his ears.

When he approached the room, he looked through the glass door to see that his father was practicing his violin.

Mesmerized, he pressed his face against the glass door to have a better view of the performance.

* * *

Kaho had finished her shower and was using her towel to dry her hair. The beautiful song was played romantically as though it was calling her to accompany the lonely violin.

Quickly, she walked down the hallway to see her son admiring the performance. She placed her two hands on his shoulders, enjoying the performance by Tsukimori Len.

It wasn't long when the piece ended with a soft note C.

* * *

Len looked at the two figures behind the glass window. "Those two…" He thought as he opened the door.

Kaho looked at him innocently, just like his son did. Len could not understand the similar resemblance between the two of them.

"Ne, Len, mind if I join you?" Kaho asked. I just couldn't refuse her. Ave Maria was the string that bonded us together, eternally.

* * *

Kaho took out Corda, her volin out of its red case, which laid beautifully.

_I missed you Corda._ Kaho thought to herself as she started to tune the violin. Kaho picked up her bow and nod at Len.

"One, two and three." Len counted and the music began once again, but this time it was a duet.

* * *

Kaho thought about the time when she was three months pregnant with Ken. They were discussing about their name of the child.

[Flashback]

"If it's a girl, we'll call her Maria." Kaho said enthusiastically. Len didn't sound convinced.

"Why Maria instead of Misaki, Hikari or Akira?" He was really lost.

"Because of our song, Ave Maria." Kaho replied.

"Okay. But I've a strong feeling that it is a boy. I'm positive. Let's join our names together like Ken. K from Kahoko, En from Len."

"Hmm, that sounds nice. For a girl will be… Karen?"

[End of flashback]

* * *

Towards the end, the two violinists ended harmoniously. Ken clapped loudly with such enjoyment. Kaho put down Corda and sat beside her child.

"Thank you, Ken. Did you enjoy it?" Kaho asked curiously, wanting to hear his comment. Len sat down too beside him, wanting to hear what he would say.

"Papa, Mummy, I want to learn the violin too! Then I'll always be able to play with you!" He said excitedly. Shocked, both parents exchanged glances and smiled.

"Well, Well, I'm glad that you are interested in learning the violin." He got up from his seat and continued, "Kaho, are you free today?"

"Yup. AND tomorrow too." She smiled.

Len bent down on his knees and ruffled Ken's hair. "Let's get your violin alright?"

_The family was indeed violinists from the beginning. _

_________

_End of chapter 2 _

_________

Alright! I want to present you the next chapter as soon as possible so wait for me okay!

Meanwhile, you review while I work! Deal?

Thank you for spending time!

Click the button!


	3. Chapter 3

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

This is the sequel to Decieved, so enjoy!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi , kurankira & Isabella Evania for their reviews to continue on with a new story.

Thank you missuniverse18, ILoveTea, Jazzzz, Isabella Evania, Chibi, Yuki Hikari Azumaya & gizelle-chan for writing this chapter.

*****

Chapter 2 replies:

Isabella Evania , gizelle-chan & Chibi: Haha! Thank you! Well, here you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

jazzzz: Thank you for your reviews throughout the stories I've written! I'm really glad to have you reviewing! Hope you continue to write another splendid fanfic ASAP! xD

Yuki Hikari Azumaya: Yes! I kinda forget about Sayori! xP Well thanks and this chappie has Sayori chan!

Well, it's my greatest pleasure to receive reviews from all of you!

So here I shall dedicate Chapter 3 to all of you out there!

Appreciation

Chapter 3

Sayori

Ken hugged his father and mother. "Thank you, Dad and Mum!" Both of parents was happy to see their child smiling. Ken want off to his room to pack prepare his violin hunting. Len got up from his seat and kept his violin. Kaho approached him and hugged him from the back.

"Hey, you owe me a morning kiss." She teased as she pointed at her cheek. Mischievously, Len ignored her and walked out of the room.

Kaho wasn't satisfied. She walked in front of him saying: "If I don't get my kiss, you don't get your pancakes!"

Admitting in defeat, Len smiled and kissed her. "That's a good deal. I want both my pancakes and my wife."

Suddenly, Kaho's cellphone started to ring. She ran towards the table and the phone had flashed "Sayori."

Excitedly, she flipped open her cellphone.

"Kaho chan!"

"Sayori! It's been a long time."

"Yes, how's life?"

"Fine, Len keeps bullying me." Kaho said softly but Len heared it. He showed an irritated look.

"Haha. Same here. Ryou keeps fighting with me over the piano. Well, I think its time to buy another one."

Kaho laughed, she can't imagine the two of them pushing each other off the chair.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would like to attend the Christmas party this year at our house." Sayori asked as she twirls her hair around her finger.

"Sorry , maybe next year? Our in-laws are coming over this year."

"Well, that's too bad. We're calling all seiso concurs participants over to celebrate. But never mind, next year we shall meet up."

Kaho liked Sayori a lot and they had became best friends ever since they met in Seiso. She heared Ryoutaro on the phone like he needed Sayori.

"Sayori, is he calling you?"

"Nah, he's tired of watching football matches over night." She said cheerfully and continued, "Well, shall not disturb you. See you soon!"

Len walked towards Kaho and teased her again.

"Where are my pancakes?"

****

Driving down to Minami Instrument store to but Ken's violin, Kaho smiled as she recalled all the events happened during her high school years. She turned to face Len and asked curiously, "Len, why are we going there when the chances of seeing Tsuchiura kun is definite?"

Len frowned, "He's married to Sayori hence I have my _Kahoko_." Kaho blushed_, Len can be such a romantic guy._

****

After parking their car, they approached the cozy music store in the alley.

"Welcome!" the store manager said warmly.

"Hello, we're here to buy a 1/8 size violin." Len said as he approached the counter.

"For this young boy? Yes we do have it. Give me a minute."

The kind hearted elderly man went to the storeroom and pulled out a small case.

Placing it on the counter, he removed the violin from its case and passed Ken the violin and bow. Len helped Ken to bow and the note came out sweet and clear.

"Alright! We'll take this." Kaho said as she hand her card to the man.

"No, Kaho, I'll pay for it." Len said as he passed his card to the man.

The man smiled at the parents when suddenly a familiar voice said. "No, I'll."

"Uncle Ryou!" Ken greeted the pianist.

"That will be my Christmas present for Ken." He said smiling.

__________

_Fin_

_________

Christmas is coming and the next chapter is the final chapter of Appreciation.

Arrgh! NO!

Well, I want to be Santa Claus this year, so I'm going to make the next chapter to be the BEST Christmas present to all of you at Fanfiction!

See you!

Review and click the button that's flashing green!


	4. Chapter 4

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro or the characters.

Best in ½ view!

This is the sequel to Decieved, so enjoy!

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi , kurankira & Isabella Evania for their reviews to continue on with a new story. Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi , kurankira & Isabella Evania for their reviews to continue on with a new story.

Thank you missuniverse18, ILoveTea, Jazzzz, Isabella Evania, Chibi, Yuki Hikari Azumaya , gizelle-chan & daintyran for writing this chapter.

Now, drumroll please! Here we go Chapter 4!

I decided to make the final chapter into 2 parts. Well, here goes part 1! Enjoy!

Appreciation

Chapter 4

Christmas

Hino Kahoko had married to the well known violinist, Tsukimori Len at the age of 27.

The following year, she conceived Ken, who was born on Christmas day, 25th Dec.

Len, would always be invited to play during such events, and was not able to celebrate Ken's special day.

For Ken's first 2 years, he wasn't able to understand the importance of his father being unable to attend his birthday until his 3rd birthday.

He wished for nothing more than his father's presence during that day.

This is going to be Ken's 6th birthday. Will Len be home this special year?

******

1st December, 24 days to Ken's birthday:

"Ken, what would you like for your birthday?" Len asked as he entered the practice room.

Ken placed his violin down and looked at his father.

"Dad, you know… I just want you home. That's the best gift." He smiled.

Len bent down and ruffled his hair. "I'll try my best alright?"

_Dad, just be home this year. Please?_

******

15th December, 10 days to Ken's birthday:

Christmas was drawing near and Kaho decided to put up the decorations for the festive season. Once they set up the Christmas tree, Kaho passed the ornaments for Ken as he hung it on the branches.

Finally, the decoration box had an artificial plant left in it. Ken was curious and decided to ask.

"Mother, what's this?"

"Oh." Kaho smiled. "It's mistletoe. People who stand underneath it are obliged to kiss."

He nodded and he had known a perfect spot to place it.

*******

25th December, Ken's Birthday, 9 am:

"Happy Birthday Ken!" Kaho placed her hand on his shoulder. Ken rubbed his eyes and saw his mother sitting by his side. He sat up straight and greeted his mother.

"Mother, thank you." He looked around the room in search of his father but there was no sign of him. Ken sighed.

_Yet another Christmas without Dad._

Kaho noticed the slight sadness in her son and hugged him in comfort.

"Ken, here's your present from your Dad and I. I hope you like it!" Kaho placed the nicely wrapped present in his hands.

Kaho continued, "Well, you may open it if you like. I'm going to prepare for tonight's dinner. Your grandparents will be here too, to celebrate." She gave him a kiss on his forehead and head down to the kitchen.

The present was a box wrapped neatly with a gold ribbon. Slowly he unties the ribbon and opened the box.

It contained a book of scores and an envelope that had his name written on the cover.

He opened the letter anxiously and started to read it. Tears rolled down his eyes and he read line by line of the letter.

"Dad…" He whispered and slot the letter in-between his new violin scores and head to the practice room to practice his violin.

_Dad, will you be here this Christmas?_

*******

Well, that's the end of part 1!

I'm nearly completing part two so do watch out for it!

Review please!

Merry X'mas everyone! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Little notes:

I do not own La Corda D'Oro nor its Characters.

Best in ½ View.

Thank you Jazzzz , FrozenRoseLady, Franfranxlurvesxpiano, Hayella, gizelle-chan, Chibi , kurankira & Isabella Evania for their reviews which inspired me into writing this sequel.

My greatest gratitude to: missuniverse18, ILoveTea, Jazzzz, Isabella Evania, Chibi, Yuki Hikari Azumaya , gizelle-chan, daintyran, A Midsummer Night's Dream for their splendid reviews.

Here's part 2. Enjoy!

Appreciation

Chapter 5

Family

25th December, Ken's Birthday, 6p.m:

Hamai Misa entered the kitchen to see her daughter-in-law and Kaho's mother doing the final touches to the dishes. Kaho was exhausted as she had been preparing since the morning.

"Hi mother, how are you?" Kaho greeted as she washed the used utensils.

She closed the door upon entering the kitchen and smiled. She was happy that the family was once again reunited for this event except for her son.

"I'm fine. Len is such an irresponsible husband. He should know well that family comes first. Hino san, you've raised Kahoko well. Unlike my selfish son. "

Kaho's mother smiled, "Nope, unlike my daughter, your son is committed and is driven to accomplish what he wants."

Kaho frowned at the remark her mother had made, "Mum, you should have praised me." She crossed her arms, giving an unsatisfied look.

Both mothers laughed at her childish expression, even Kaho too, could not stay frozen for long, and broke out a smile.

Both mothers knew well that their child was a perfect match for each other.

*******

After the dessert was served, the family decided that it was time to cut the cake. Lighting up the 6 candles, they sang the birthday song for Ken.

The chocolate cake was baked by Kaho and was decorated by both Ken and his mum. Ken smiled at his creation and wished that his dad would be able to see it.

When it was time to blow out the candles, Ken closed his eyes made his wish. _Dad, Please be home. Please. _

He opened his eyes and scanned the room, but no dad. He sighed softly and picked up the knife to cut his cake.

Before Ken could slice the cake, the door clicked open.

"I'm home." Len said upon catching his breath.

Surprised, Ken turned around; blinking his eyes, hoping it isn't a dream. He made his way to his father, overjoyed that he was able to return home.

His father welcomed him with open arms and Kaho went to her husband's side to greet him.

"Am I late?" Len asked as he held his son. "Nope, you're on time." Kaho said as she kissed Len on the cheek.

Mischievously, Ken pointed up at the celling where the mistletoe was placed.

Len smiled and gave Kaho a nod.

"Happy birthday & Merry Christmas, Ken." Len said as both Kaho and Len give their son a peck on the cheek on each side.

Ken laughed at the tickles of the kisses and watched his parents smiled from ear to ear. He looked at the presents under the Christmas tree and thought:

_Thank you Santa for this very present you've given me this year. Family._

_________

_Fin_

_________

Its over? Sadly yes.

But Christmas is coming,

so I would like to wish you all out there a

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

No worries, I'll be back so, see you all soon

!

Click the button to show your appreciation!


End file.
